Super Junior - Hero
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Heroright|185px *'Artista:' Super Junior *'Álbum:' Hero *'Pista:' 12 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Japones *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Eunhyuk I see my girl, listen to me If you want, I can be your hero I’m saying it to you, take my hand Kyuhyun Sora wo tobu manto mo nai Kaze no youni hashireru butsu mo Sungmin Gamusharani tatakau dake de Eiga mitai ni ikanai kedo yeah Siwon Tada one love mamoritaindayo Kangin Moshimo ima hitori de naiteru nara All I can be your hero, kimi wo mukae ni yuku Wanna be your hero (Ryeowook your hero), isshoni fly away Kizu tsuita (Shindong scar) sono kokoro (Shindong heart) dakishimete (Shindong hold) hanasanai Dokomademo with you Donghae Gorgeous na daiya yori Kazoekirenai hodo no kunshou yori mo, nothing more Ryeowook Taiyou sae kanawanai kurai Kyuhyun Mune no oku de hikari hanatsu mono Ryeowook Tada one love shinjite mattete Moshimo yoru no yami ni haguretemo All I can be your hero, kimi wo sagashi ni yuku Wanna be your hero (Sungmin your hero), kanarazu fly away Furikakaru (Shindong down) kanashimimo (Shindong pain) unmei mo (Shindong fate) koete iku Chikau kara to you All I can be your hero, kimi wo mukae ni yuku Wanna be your hero (Siwon your hero), isshoni fly away kizu tsuita (Shindong scar) sono kokoro(Shindong heart) dakishimete (Shindong hold) hanasanai Dokomademo with you Donna toki mo, doko ni itemo, kikoeru sono koe ga Tsuyoku nareru, boku ni chikara wo kureru, itsumo Sekaichuu ga se wo muketemo, nanimo kowakunai sa I can be a hero, kimi no tame nara Eunhyuk Yo yo mou mayoiwa nai ‘cuz I gotcha, baby You are my heroin, itoshii lady Shindong Nakanaide in the rain, sayonara days Futari de norikomu train, kitto happy end Eunhyuk Uso darake no rumor ga hikari no furishita kage ga Shindong Let me down, let me fall, jama wo shitatte I don’t care Eunhyuk/Shindong Yeah, fly with me tsurete ikou, I’m your hero Saa mirai e go All I can be your hero, kimi wo sagashi ni yuku Wanna be your hero (Donghae your hero), kanarazu fly away Furikakaru (Shindong down) kanashimimo (Shindong pain) unmei mo (Shindong fate) koete iku Chikau kara to you All I can be your hero, kimi wo mukae ni yuku Wanna be your hero (Kyuhyun your hero), isshoni fly away kizu tsuita (Shindong scar) sono kokoro (Shindong heart) dakishimete (Shindong hold) hanasanai Dokomademo with you 'Español' Te miro niña, escúchame a mí Si tú quieres, puedo ser tu héroe Te lo estoy diciendo a ti, toma mi mano No tengo ni el manto para volar en el cielo Ni siquiera las botas pueden hacerme correr como el viento Sólo luchando temerariamente Pero no puedo ir como en la película yeah Sólo quiero proteger un amor Si estás llorando sola en el momento Yo puedo ser tu héroe, voy a conocerte Quiero ser tu héroe tu héroe, juntos volaremos lejos Este herido corazón, abrazándolo estrechamente no dejándolo ir En cualquier lugar en las buenas y en las malas, contigo Más que un diamante precioso Incluso más de un sinnúmero de medallas, nada más El sol no hará que el deseo se haga realidad La luz que emite el corazón Sólo estoy confiando y esperando por un amor Incluso si me pierdo en la noche oscura Puedo ser tu héroe, voy a buscarte Quiero ser tu héroe tu héroe, siempre vuela lejos Incluso si es superior a la tristeza que pasó y el destino Porque juraré para ti Yo puedo ser tu héroe, voy a conocerte Quiero ser tu héroe tu héroe, juntos volaremos lejos Este herido corazón, abrazándolo estrechamente no dejándolo ir En cualquier lugar en las buenas y en las malas, contigo En cualquier momento en cualquier lugar puedo escuchar tu voz Cada vez más fuerte, me das la fuerza, siempre Incluso si todo el mundo da la espalda, yo no tengo miedo a nada Yo puedo ser un héroe, si es para ti No más dudas porque te tengo bebé Tú eres mi heroína, mi amada dama No lloro en la lluvia, adiós a los días Ambos conseguimos el tren, seguramente feliz final El rumor que se llena de mentiras la sombra que pretende ser luz Déjame bajar déjame caer, siendo una molestia no me importa Sí, vuela conmigo, te llevaría a lo alto, yo soy tu héroe Vamos hacia el futuro Puedo ser tu héroe, voy a buscarte Quiero ser tu héroe tu héroe, siempre vuela lejos Incluso si es superior a la tristeza que pasó y el destino Porque juraré para ti Yo puedo ser tu héroe, voy a conocerte Quiero ser tu héroe tu héroe, juntos volaremos lejos Este herido corazón, abrazándolo estrechamente no dejándolo ir En cualquier lugar en las buenas y en las malas, contigo 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop